The Mistress of Death and her cute Fox
by Glazerienne
Summary: Fuck you, Minato Namikaze! I swear to God once I recover all of my memories, I will rope Ate Kushina on your punishment!" In the mist of the Kyuubi Incident, the Yondaime did not only manage to call the Shinigami. What he summoned is much more dangerous and because of the one tiny mishap or Karma on one Lorelei Cassiopeia Peverel's side,- the Current Mistress of Death.


**The Mistress of Death and her cute Fox**

 **Summary;**

" _Fuck you, Minato Namikaze! I swear to God once I recover all of my memories, I will rope Ate Kushina on your punishment!"_

In the mist of the Kyuubi Incident, the Yondaime did not only manage to call the _Shinigami._ What he summoned is much more dangerous and because of the one tiny mishap or Karma on one Lorelei Cassiopeia Peverel's side,- the Current Mistress of Death-, she lost her memories even if they manage to seal the Kyuubi on the newly born Naruto.

 **Warning;**

A bit dark. Several semi-bashing on the way.

First Naruto fic. Damn plotbunny! Stop procreating!

 **000000**

"If I hear one _more_ joke or puns about any cemetery gates, I'm so going to hit you with a skillet. Or a frying pan." One Lorelei Cassiopeia Peverel-Potter commented in a deadpan voice as she opened one of her standard paperwork.

"What? It's funny," Hisui, her Death partner chuckled as he dumped another slack of folders on her desk. " _Dying to get inside._ "

Rolling her emerald green eyes, she produce another ten shadow clones who grab those papers to be signed.

Unlike her other counterparts, Lorelei agreed being one of the numerous Mistress of Deaths when Hisui asked her. Also, a week after she started, she manage to battle the greatest enemy of all that even the First Mistress Ameryst hit her head on the table.

By using Shadow Clones to do the work.

When asked how did she realize it, Lorelei pointed out that since her Clones are made from her _own_ magic, they are categorize as the same person. After all, those abomination can only be signed by _her._

Problem solve.

However, she would never admit hearing her counterparts scream in frustration and denial is music to her ears.

Come to think of it, her Forced Vacation is near. Looking on the calendar beside her, she saw it's on October 10.

"Tomorrow, huh? Need to prepare my pouch." She stood up and left her office followed by Hisui. "Hi-chan, tomorrow is our vacation! Aren't you excited? We will be gone for at least eighty years!"

"Of course I am, Cassy." Hisui smiled, his blue eyes is twinkling in mischief. "What about you?"

"You're really _asking_ me that?" Lorelei shook her head in amusement as she ran her fingers upon her wavy black hair that reach her bum. A pair of folded semi-cat ears moved on her head. "Any idea who will be in-charge in my Department?"

"One of the Japanese Shinigami, Cassy. I will accompany you so no worries." Hisui shrug his shoulders. "What world are you going, anyway?"

"I was planning on staying at Konoha. Being part of the Nara Clan. Distant cousin. . my papers are all-ready."

"Is that so~" Death raised an elegant eyebrow. "Is one of the reason why you have chosen them is—,"

"Yeah, yeah. Its all about the Deer. C'mon, out of all pets, that's what I always wanted!" she whined as they arrived on her room. Picking out her indestructible trunk which contain her inheritance and other papers. In-short, it just contain millenniums worth of knowledge and money. Grabbing her cloak, she wore it. "What about you? Any luggage to bring?"

"Just threw it on your pocket dimension for easy access. You never knew when Potter Luck strikes again."

They both shiver in dread.

"Agreed."

 **0000**

Hisui watched his beloved Master searching for any items she wanted to bring on her trip. Its been twenty millenniums since he became her partner. Treating the younger woman as his sister, he just hope that Lorelei would find love this time. Dying at the age of twenty one (Still physically twenty one) because of her own magical core stopped pumping magic sucks. Just two years after she off-ed her world's Voldemort.

When he met her back at the Hogwart's Station,

 _Flashback_

" _How ironic. I died again?"_

" _ **Indeed, Milady."**_ _Lorelei turned around. Hisui greeted her on his human form wearing a black designer suit complete with black and red fedora. "_ _ **Greetings,"**_

" _Merry met. Are you Death? You looked different from the last time,"_

" _ **You are way too calm for this, Milady."**_

 _She just smiled at him._

" _I have been waiting for you for such a long time, Death. Also, I do not mind dying in my sleep. That just means my borrowed time is already exhausted." Lorelei tilted her head. "Will I meet my parents and the rest of the family?"_

" _You will. But I need to tell you that as the owner of the Three Hallows, you are now my Master. As such, you cannot pass on until the next Master is been born."_

" _Am I entitled to have visiting rights and can I read the contract first?'_

 _Instead of answering, Hisui gave her a thick folder. Lorelei read it thoroughly and basically ripped it in search for loop holes. Who knew she was such a ruthless businesswoman?_

 _Two hours after she read the contract, A blood quill appeared and she sign it._

" _Well then, Hisui, nice working with you."_

 _Flashback end,_

Hisui chuckled remembering his own god smack look. Lorelei didn't even argued. She just read the whole contract and added several things and accepted her role as the Mistress of Death. No Tsundere Meltdown. No denials, etc.

Also, she manage to find cure for the never ending paperwork that even reduce Mistress Ameryst into tears.

"Hisui! I'm ready! Can we go now?!"

"Okay, okay. Just for a momen—"

Hisui was cut from his answer when a powerful summoning circle appeared below Lorelei's feet. Sheer utter shock and a tiny bit of terror appeared upon those emerald green eyes before she vanished in front of him.

"L—Lorelei. . " he uttered.

" **LORELEI!"**

 **000**

 **Konohagakure no Sato,**

 **Chaos.**

Utter pure chaos. That's how you could describe the happenings inside of Konohagakure no Sato, one of the Great Five Shinobi Villages. Everywhere you turn around, screams of help could be heard. Death and Chaos lingered the air as the Konoha Sinobi Force tried to rescue the innocent civilians that were either trap on the destroyed buildings or lost their family members.

The current Yondaime, Namikaze Minato is flying full speed towards the large red mountain which is actually the nine tailed Bijiu, Kyuubi no Kitsune with the help of the Toad Boss Summon, Gomunbuta. The said Demon Fox is on a rampage, killing the Shinobis trying to contain it and knocking buildings. If someone _looked_ at the face of the blonde man who was dubbed as Yellow Flash, they could see the tears on his crystal blue eyes on what he is about to do.

 _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much._

Arriving on the scene where his dying wife and new born son lay, he uttered more apologizes. Doing several complicated hand signs, Minato started to do the ultimate Seal.

Uzumaki Kushina, even in her weakened state, poured enough chakra on the seal in order to strengthen it. With a last sign, Minato called the Shinigami.

But instead of the skeleton black robe version, a lovely black haired woman appeared with such unique emerald green eyes, wearing a black cloak appeared.

"What th—! Who are you?!" the young woman demanded before those eyes landed upon the rampaging Kyuubi. "For the love of—! Namikaze, you idiot!"

"I need to do the Seal, I'm sorry!" The Yondaime exclaimed as he continued doing the seal.

Instead of arguing, Lorelei moved and aided the desperate father.

"You are going to regret this, Yondaime," she murmured as she powered the said seal. Lorelei really blamed her actions on her hero complex and she knew as hell that Hisui will scold her for this.

However, the seal backfired when a certain Masked Ninja stabbed Lorelei and Yondaime on the chest. Lorelei's blood pooled upon Baby Naruto, activating the fail-safe of her magical blood. No one would noticed it but several Reapers currently stationed at Konoha shriek in terror.

" **Mistress LORELEI!"**

 **0000**

Everything is a blur that night. The Yondaime died alongside his beloved and _unknown_ wife, Uzumaki Kushina. Sarutobi Hiruzen weep and grieve upon the death of his successor and his own wife.

To the lives the Kyuubi no Kitsune had taken.

To the poor baby who is now the newest Jinchuriki.

However, Konoha is now safe even the person who orchestrated the whole thing escaped.

Sarutobi is forced to became the Sandaime again. Between the waves of work surround him, he still manage to have time to pick up the last Uzumaki. However, when he searched for his pseudo grandson, no one knew where he is.

"What do you mean?! Find Naruto, NOW!"

It would take them a week before they found the newborn baby on the arms of a civilian (?) girl. The idiots who forcefully tried to kidnapped the blonde baby from her are now suffering with broken bones. Some of them are locked into a nightmare.

When the Hokage himself went to see the eleven year old girl who is surrounded by broken bodies of several civilians who tried to kill Baby Naruto, his breath hitched in disbelief.

Shadow manipulation. The Nara Clan's own Kekkai Genkai.

Those emerald green eyes stared upon his own. Sarutobi felt his soul being weight and he felt that if he failed, he is as good as dead.

"Dear, do you know who is the baby you are holding?" he asked softly as he carefully took a step towards her. Glancing upon the baby, his worries vanished seeing the boy fast asleep on her arms wearing a cute yellow onesie with black ear tips.

"Naruto. Kushina-nee-sama's precious son." She replied softly. "Yondaime appointed me as his guardian. Shinigami-sama said I should take care of him. I do not mind. Naru-chan is cute."

"Your name, Dear?"

"Cassiopeia Peverel."

Hiruzen blinked. "Cassiopea? I never heard such name before."

"Foreigner, Hokage-sama." The young girl adjusted her hold upon the baby. She smiled as Baby Naru buried his whiskered face on her chest.

"Why did you hurt them, Cassiopeia-san?" Shimura Danzo demanded.

Cassiopeia did not reply. Hiruzen immediately caught that the girl does not want to answer his old team mate's question/demands.

"Cassiopeia, please tell us why you had the urge to hurt them, will you?"

"Simple. They are sheep. Humans, specially Civilians blames Naru about the Kyuubi. Just because he is the new jailor, they saw him as the Fox _himself._ " She answered before turning around. "Good bye. I will see you later. Naru needs diaper change."

The ANBU, meanwhile, surround her. Cassiopeia just tilted her head before a small smirk adorned her lips. With a giggle, a rather large shadow pooled upon her feet which swallowed her, leaving bunch of black petals on her wake.

"Hokage, we will search—"

"No need, Wolf-san. Did you see the carnage surrounding you? Might as well leave them alone for a while." The old man interrupt Wolf. "That girl can manipulate shadows like it's the back of her hand. We need information of who she is."

"What about the Jinchuuriki?" Danzo gritted his teeth in displeasure.

"We do nothing," Hizuren eyed the carnage Cassiopeia created and wince. "All we could do is to wait."

After all, they had no choice.

 **000**

 **Nara Compound,**

Nara Shikaku stared at the young girl his beloved wife is currently chatting. The said girl who manipulated his family's bloodline Limit like a goddamn pro as easily as she breath.

"Dear, when did Cassiopeia-san arrived?" he said, his Lazy nature is thrown out of the freaking window. His eyes searched for the baby Uzumaki but he did not saw even a lock of those blonde locks.

"Shikaku, Cassi-chan arrived ten minutes ago. She was a distant cousin of yours who unfortunately arrived just last week." His wife, Nara Yoshino—told him. "Cassi, are you really sure you are fine? You are about to collapse, dear."

"Cannot rest . . until Naru is safe," Cassiopeia whispered under her breath but her body betrayed her as she leaned upon the Nara Matriarch. "Hisui . . need Hisui. . . he will keep Naru safe. . who is Hisui. . ?"

"Cassi! Hold on! What's happening?!"

However, before she could answer, Cassiopeia is encased into a black crystal coffin in the middle of the Nara Living room.

Chaos erupt upon the compound.

 **0000**

 **Meanwhile,**

Hisui is on war path. He just finished having a . . _chat.._ upon the replacement Shinigami who swiped as the temporary replacement while Lorelei were supposed to be on vacation.

He learned from Cyrus, the Main Death Boss, that the pest was the one to be summoned by Namikaze Minato in order to seal the Kyuubi. However, because of a clerical error, Lorelei is the one summoned and hell break loose. Even Ameryst is running like a headless chicken since Lorelei is NOT supposed to be summoned in her Mistress of Death regalia.

Now, because of the backlash, Lorelei is more or less would be forced under Medical Comatose in order to heal her magic. Add to the fact the world where she is summoned had Chakra instead of magic, well, shit hits the fan.

"Search for the souls of Universe 44903 Minato Namikaze and his Wife Kushina Uzumaki!" he roared upon the startled reapers. "NOW!"

 _Please wait for me, Little sister. . ._

 **0000**

Shikaku is panicking. And rightfully so. How the hell he would explained a freaking coffin inside his living room?! The said thing is covered with seals. YES. SEALS! Capitalized! Sure, its protections extends to the whole Nara Compound . . .

"Shikaku-sama! The destroyed part of the compound is starting to fix by itself!" one of the Nara Guards told him.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! We also saw several thick layers of protection shields rose over the compound. Whatever she is doing, it is turning the whole compound into a high level fortress."

"Shikaku, do you have any idea what is happening?" Yoshino asked her husband as she glance upon Cassiopeia. The young girl looks very peaceful inside the black crystal coffin, wearing such beautiful white and black foreign dress. She was laying on the bed full of Lilies and Lotuses.

"I do not have any. How Troublesome,"

"If my Mistress is not in this situation, I would agree."

Shikaku and the guards turned around just in time to see a tall handsome male sitting next to the coffin. His left palm is cupping his cheek while looking upon the young girl. "How Troublesome, Lady Peverel. This is the first time you asked for a freaking out of town vacation, bad luck happened. I really hate your family curse, I tell you."

"Are you perhaps, Hisui?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes, Lady Nara. Lord Nara. I apologize for my rude entrance. Mistress Lorelei is been missing a week earlier. We gotten separated because of the attack." Hisui stood up and bow. "My name is Kinomoto Hisui. Thank you for taking care of my Mistress."

"I. . I cannot say the same, Kinomoto-san." Shikaku narrowed his eyes.

"I could understand that, Milord. However, I shall ask for your permission to move Mistress Lorelei in a lake. I heard you had one, right? She will be inside for god knows how long. A large body of water would accelerate the detention." He paused. "I hope so. Did by any chance, she brought a baby along?"

"Naru-chan is sleeping beside my son, Shikamaru." Yoshino replied.

"I see. Thank you. May you bring me to Naru, Lady Nara? I shall need to add a protection bracelet to the baby. Naru-chan is in danger as long as the adoption paper is not yet placed."

"I need to talk to you first, Kinomoto-san," Shikaku said.

"Well then," Hisui cloned himself. "Lead the way, Lord Nara."

"Call me Shikaku, brat. We are in the same age."

"Actually, I am way older than you, Shikaku. The last digits of my age is twenty three."

The Naras stared at him in disbelief.

 **0000**

 **A week later,**

"Peaceful week, how dull. If Milady is awake, I would _not_ stop her killing that creep!" Hisui complained as he finished filing the needed paperwork in order to live at Konoha and Baby Naru's adoption papers. His seven clones are running around filling it for him.

"You cannot kill Danzo, Hisui-san." Shikaku replied in amusement.

"Well, I could just wait for him to die and have my fun. He is going straight to hell, anyway." Death pouted as he vanished the papers straight to the Hokage's office. "I hate useless politics. Ever. Even Milady is such a shark on water. I am actually surprised on why she never thought on being a lawyer."

"Speaking of Cassi-san, do you have any idea when she would wake up?"

"Actually. . . I believe she would stay inside for at least two years. The backslash when she was summoned combined the Kyuubi's chakra is still fighting on her veins. Even I were surprised that she lasted a week before she went into forced coma." Hisui admitted.

Lorelei's body is currently placed upon the Nara lake beside the compound where the herd lives. The whole place are laced with too much seals and runes by Hisui himself. The whole lake is now filled with full bloom lotus flowers, creating a relaxing feeling. Only the Naras, Hisui, and the Sandaime are allowed. Heck, the only ANBU allowed is one Hatake Kakashi aka Inu.

Shikaku eyed Hisui. The latter told him who exactly he is. The Nara Head never thought he would be hosting the Death himself and that Cassi-san is the Mistress of Death. Not that he minded. Its too troublesome to worry about it since the two are helping his Clan.

"Civilian, huh?" he eyed the paper left.

"Hn. Easier to move and go around bashing." The answer made Yoshino giggle. "Anyway. . hi Baby Naru, Shi-chan."

Hisui took the cute blonde baby and adjusted his hold before petting Baby Shikamaru who was two months older. The two babies are rather well behave if he held them, much to the shock of the Naras.

Who would thought Death is such an effective babysitter?

(They never need to learn that one of the Deaths itself raised their own Master just for the kick of it.)

"Time to visit Cassi-nee-chan. . ."

They visit the Lotus Garden (the lake) every afternoon. Several Nara Elders usually hang around the place since it is the very heart of the wards that protects the entire compound. Heck, even the Byakugan of Hyuuga Clan cannot breach it! They even threw Jiraya of Sannin in the mix.

(On unrelated note, the dub Super Pervert _cannot_ took even a step inside the Nara compound unless Shikaku or Hisui hold him.)

 **000**

As it was, the Civilian Council are throwing a temper tantrum, Hisui's words. They did not want Naruto to be adopted by the Nara Clan or the newly created Peverel Clan (Hisui is the Head until Lorelei woke up or come on age, whichever came first). High on the bitching list is Shimura Danzo who wanted to take Baby Naru in order to mold him a weapon _for the Leaf._

Aka, use the kid and make him a ROOT member. Nu uh, not happening.

"Well then, I dare you to try to remove the gaki yourselves from the Compound. Milady is rather . . . protective about Naruto. . . even she is still asleep." Hisui told them.

That, immediately shut them up.

It was no secret that the wards around the compound are pretty much alive. Shikaku is keeping the number of _volunteers_ who tried to enter the compound illegally. So far, Morino Ibiki, the head of I and T Department is praying that Lorelei would wake up earlier so she could cast those babies on his own house.

Body count? Twenty seven. Unidentified beyond reason.

". . .like I said, Milady is been appointed by the Yondaime himself to take care of Baby Naruto. As the Head of Peverel Clan, I already made young Naru as our ward. Trying to separate my Master and her charge. . . will result to something interesting. _I knew_ you all saw what she did just last week and she was weaken severely when she left the carnage."

Several councilman ran out of the room in order to empty their stomachs.

Hisui calmly drank his tea after dropping a Bezoar on it.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Is anyone disagree on finalizing the Adoption papers of one Uzumaki Naruto?"

No one tried to contest that.

 **000**

Naruto is now a member of Peverel Clan. Hisui made sure that the child is well protected since he had a version of Blood Wards attached to him—created by Lorelei herself. What happened prior the sealing is anyone's guess but our handsome Head knew that a Blood Ward is casted. His Master had read about young Naruto's other counterpart's life so he could chalk it up on it.

Also, who could hate such cute baby, anyway?

Currently, they are still staying in the Nara Compound. Hisui had several of his minions building a newly brought compound just beside the Naras. He knew that once Lorelei woke up, she would be hanging out in here since she is a distant cousin of the Nara, anyway.

It all pointed out to the Deer. The Nara Herd always, and he mean _always_ seen upon the Lotus Garden. Hisui is sure as hell that his beloved little sister would search for the Deer Summoning Contract by hook or by crook.

Unfortunately, his minions haven't found the souls of Kushina and Minato, much to his confusion. That should never happen since the only one soul could evade him or either his counterparts are their Masters. Add to the fact that the Reapers station in Konoha in the midst of Kyuubi Attack suddenly perished. . . like he had not send any. That happened to the first three batch of Reapers.

Even the Shinigami is clueless and that was saying something.

Sighing, Hisui turned around and started his trek towards the Lotus Garden accompanied by baby Naru.

He hope that his beloved Master and sister would wake up.

 **000**

 **Three years later,**

Peverel-Uzumaki Naruto , accompanied by his friend/older brother Shikamaru and Clan Head Hisui looked upon the crystal coffin that stood in front of them. Various of vines artistically wrapped upon its sides as the seals gave it an ethereal glow. The water softly created small waves, flowing around them. Plenty of lotus flowers and petals rained upon the Lotus Garden.

"Wow, Hisui Onii-sama, are you going to teach me those Seals when I grew up?" the blonde asked as he touched the coffin.

It pulse upon his palm, making him giggle.

"I told you, I will teach you once you reach six, Naru-kun." Hisui replied. "The offer is open for you too, Shi-kun."

"It might be useful even its so troublesome to learn." The Nara heir looked away.

Hisui chuckled hearing the answer. "Do you see those Seals? The faded ones?" the two chibis nodded. "That means Cassi-nee sama is about to wake up. They are diagnostic seals used by medics in our clan. They are the very first Seals you will learn."

"That means Onee-sama will finally wake up? When, Nii-sama?"

"Soon, Naru-kun. Soon."

"Hope so. I really wanted to meet her."

They just came home after attending the birthday party of one Hyuuga Hinata, the trio visited Lorelei who is still asleep. Naruto blab what happened that day, confident that she is listening. It became a ritual of sorts that they would visit and just talk.

Or in Shikamaru's case, sleeping.

After the visit, Hisui felt he somehow forgotten something important.

 **0000**

He really did forgot about the Hyuuga Kidnapping.

Hisui narrowed his eyes upon the Kumo nins. They need to be careful especially since the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata is held at throat by one of her captors.

Only for the seven ninja's head separated from their bodies.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I'm late."

"Milady!" Death exclaimed in disbelief as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cover your chest!"

"Hisui, I am clothed. That should be enough." The newly awakened fourteen year old hugged the crying girl on her chest. Emerald Green eyes swept through the Konoha Shinobi ranks. "You guys, suck. I want all of you to train _more._ It is no excuse to be careless especially _after_ the attack. . . three years ago? Ara, I slept that long, huh?"

"We. . we will take your advice to the heart, Lady Cassiopeia." Hiashi Hyuuga replied. "May I held my daughter?"

Instead of answering, Lorelei took a step towards Hiashi and gave Hinata to him. She then turned towards Hizashi, the Clan Head's twin brother.

And give him a head slap.

"Wha—"

"You know, I understand that you are willing to give your life to save Chibi Hinata. But do remember that if you died, Neiji-chan would be the most upset. Here I thought Shinobi's had a well-honed self-preservation." Rolling her eyes, she accepted the jacket Hisui wrapped on her shoulders. "I will be checking those Seals on your Compound .. . or is it Estate? I really hate when someone precious to me is snatched under my very own turf."

"Milady, did you know what they want?" Hisui ignored the dead bodies littering the ground.

"Political hostage and they want Hinata-chan as a glorified brood mare. Same as me when we are still in England." Lorelei did not bother to sugarcoat it. "If they wanted a Hyuuga Breeding stock, they could have just taken some DNA, clone the hell of them then bred. However, Homunculus are still humans in my standards."

"Unfortunately, they do not have any means to recreate that, Milady." Hisui wrapped his arms on her waist as she relaxed on his hug. Half lidded emerald eyes glance upon the bodies which covered in ice before shattering. "Are you feeling tired?"

"Onii-sama, are you well aware that we act like newlyweds in front of them?"

"Do you really think I give a shit on what they think? Now answer my question since you will be practically useless until weekend, milady."

Lorelei giggled as she felt Hisui kissed her forehead.

"I feel fine. Not even winded. Actually, I feel energize." Looking up on his face, she smiled. "But I do not mind a bowl of Ramen once we got home. Naru-chan practically worships Ichikaru's, you know?"

"Well then," Hisui picked her up into bridal style, her white dress flowing on her feet. "Who am I to refuse my Beloved Mistress?"

"Oh~ I love you too, Onii-sama~"

The rest of the Shinobi Force stared upon the two who's background are so bright and full of flowers and heart bubbles. Sure, it's not as nauseous as Might Gai's but still. . .

It's too awkward.

"Father, they had rabbits!" Hinata pointed out.

HIashi felt banging his head on the nearest wall so is the rest of the Hyuuga Guards.

 **000**

No one saw even a shadow of Lorelei Peverel aka. Peverel Cassi until a month later. Hisui is keeping the location of his Master and Naruto is bribed not to tell. Shikamaru pouted but later on, learned the Secret.

"Applying a Fidelus Charm on my location is kinda overkill, Onii-sama."

Hisui lovingly rake her wavy hair as Lorelei used his lap as her pillow.

"Of course not. Your health is always my top priority," he murmured softly. "You know I love you so much, right?"

Lorelei smiled at him softly, those emerald green eyes sparkling. "I know. I have always _known._ Either verbal or not. It is actually mind blogging to know that _Death_ is the only one who would love me with all of his heart," closing her eyes, she held his hand. "Are we upgrading the status?"

He chuckled.

"You do know that Naruto is asking when we are going to get married, right? Shikaku did not fell on our usual charade so is Yoshino."

"You never answer my question, Hisui. Are we upgrading the status?" Lorelei caught those ocean blue eyes with her own as she spoke in a hush tone. ". . or I will continue lying to myself that you love me _the way_ I wished too?"

Silence filled the two of them. The only thing you could hear is the water falling near the cottage.

"Hisui?"

Instead of answering, Hisui lean his head and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Their lips stilled for a second before Lorelei grab his neck and pulled him.

Snaking his free arm on her back, Hisui pulled her up as she opened her mouth. The soft kiss started innocently turned into a raging inferno when Lorelei let out a soft moan.

Because of the important thing called air, they separated.

"I love you, Lorelei. My love, my master, my sister, my best friend. YOU. ARE. MINE."

Lorelei let out a soft giggle.

"Indeed I am. You still need to wait for a while since my body is younger. . "

"Once you hit eighteen, you have no escape."

"Who said about escaping, darling?" emerald green eyes light up with love that Hisui's eyes mirrored. "How long?"

"Since the beginning," she made herself comfortable on his lap and buried her face on his chest. "How about you?"

"No idea. I. . I just woke up. . feeling different towards you. I guess. . . you can blame my non-existed love life for not noticing. Or just thought at first that you are acting like an overprotective brother," Lorelei raised her forefinger and traced the Peverel Crest stitched on his left breast pocket. "Seeing the others had a total Sister complex,"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I cannot have you so I treated you to the next thing I could." Hisui murmured in her ear. "Every time I tell you that I love you, I speak from the bottom of my heart. I never thought I would feel deeply and utterly in love with you."

"Same. I love you, Hisui."

They shared another hot kiss.

 **0000**

"Getting cozy, huh?"

"Hello, Shikaku Onii-sama," Lorelei greeted the Nara Head before taking a sip of her tea. Unlike Hisui who loves to wear his kimono, she wore one of her yellow green puffy long sleeve Victorian dress that reached her feet. Highly impractical for Kunoichi's but since she could battle wearing a _ball gown_ with sky high heels, no problem for her. "Please take a seat. I apologize for not speaking at you three years ago."

Shikaku waved his hand as he sat down. "No problem, Cassi-san. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Onii-sama. Hisui practically locked me inside the house for a month, remember?" she rolled her eyes as her distant cousin laughed. "Ah, I remember, if it is not so _troublesome,_ I would like to ask your opinion on something."

"Ho? And what is that, Cassi?"

"Edo Tensei." Shikaku tensed. " Hypothetically, what would happen if some moron decide to use that to resurrect the last three dead Hokages? What is the best course of action?"

"I am no Seal Master myself and my knowledge on the subject is rather limited but. . ." the gears on his mind worked overtime. "I could say you need to stop the one who summon them before they are bind upon the . . . _moron. ._ "

"Correct answer, Shikaku Onii-sama." Lorelei poured some tea on two cups and pushed the other one upon the older male's side. "I see that we are not having any shortage of volunteers trying to pass my wards," she abruptly dropped the subject. "ROOT members, I presume?"

"Indeed. I must ask, will the wards continue since you are already awake?"

"The wards are fully ingrained now upon the trees at the Lotus Garden, Onii-sama. You would need to level the whole Village in order to destroy them. And, give them a decade to build up again. By themselves."

"Ah. . would you be casting them upon the Hyuuga Estate?"

"Hisui already did it. Its not my fault if no one noticed the new hairpin Hinata-chan is wearing." Taking a bite of her cake, she continued. "By the way, what's your opinion building a Day care center where you can dump all the chibis?"

 **0000**

" **Nee-sama,** where are we going?" Naruto asked as he held Lorelei's hand so he won't get separated from her. He is wearing an orange shirt with black sleeves and black shorts and a pair of orange rubber shoes.

"We are having ice cream, remember? A reward for memorizing the English Alphabet I asked you to memorize." She replied patiently. Lorelei ignored the looks she is receiving because of her Eastern Clothes. She decide to wear a simple white long sleeve shirt partnered with green waist coat and white short skirt that reach her thighs. A pair of black thigh high socks and knee high heeled boots finished her get up as she just allow her wavy black hair fell on her back adorned by a simple green ribbon.

"Yeah! Ice cream! Ice cream!" the blonde happily chanted. "Can we try some dango too?!"

"Hmm, well, why not? Its been years since I last eaten some Mitarashi Dango." Lorelei giggled softly before her hand abruptly grab a hidden ANBU following them. "Merry met, Inu-san. Would you like to accompany us? Also, No is not an answer~"

". . fine, Himegimi."

"My name is Lorelei. Or call me Cassi. I'm not into formal name calling, anyway." Her eyes studied the tall teen in front of her. "After your shift, please visit the hospital for one of my care packages. Mikka-chan will know what I mean and take a week off. Doctor's orders and I will know if you did not follow."

She could feel Inu's irritation but the latter did not comment. He knew better than disobey Lorelei.

Reaching the ice cream stand, Lorelei asked Naruto to recite The way of the Log for shits and giggles. The looks thrown to them by the passing ninjas were priceless that she caught them on her video camera.

"Amen!" Naruto said before Lorelei pat his messy blonde locks.

"Very good, Naru-chan! Here's your reward. Eat slowly." The raven placed an oversize ice cream bowl in front of the toddler. "We can start on writing Kanji next week then Italian."

"Are you going to teach me German too?"

"Once you can fluently speak and write Japanese, darling kit. One language at a time~"

"Okay!" then Naruto paused. "Can you play for me later? And I want to learn how to play the Arc's Melody!"

"Hai, hai. Allow me to adjust your schedule first, Darling. You are only three, remember? You also have play date with Hinata-chan and Itachi-kun alongside Sasuke-kun later."

"Yatta!"

Lorelei smiled as Naruto find himself playing with several kids. Twirling her spoon, she scoop some of her strawberry ice cream. She was about to eat it when a hand caught her wrist and the next thing she knew, Hisui is grinning and licking his lips.

"Hi, Darling. Having fun?"

"Of course. Its been a while since I take Vitamin D, you know? How is the meeting?"

"Plain boring." Hisui took a seat beside her. "Oh, hi, Inu-san. You know, why don't you join me sometime? Meetings are never boring when you are around."

"you just wanted me to piss them off enough that they consider suicide."

". . Well. . . I cannot deny that. Civilian council are pain in the ass."

"Darling, are you forgetting that _you_ are part of the said annoyance?"

". .Damn."

Both Inu and Lorelei shared a laugh on that even the latter is miffed on how Inu could eat without removing his mask off. She just shrug it as ninja quirk.

"Anyway, the Hokage wants to see you, Cassi. Hiashi will pick up Naruto so their play date at the Hyuuga Estate will continue." Hisui said a few moments later.

"I see. Any news about our wayward souls? The backlog for the Kyuubi attack are a nightmare to deal with." Lorelei pouted as she remember signing those blasted Death Files.

And the old Monkey is bitching about that damn paper work! Hers multiple by thousands every hour damn, it!

 **0000**

Sarutobi felt like someone is cursing him.

 **0000**

"Nothing as of yet. Its like they vanished or been absorbed. . .Lorelei? Hey, Lorelei! Stop banging your head on the table!" even Inu is freaked out when Lorelei start banging her head on the table.

"GODDAMNIT! _{How in the Merlin's name I did not think of that! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!}"_ she screamed in frustration and accidentally slipped in parseltounge.

"Lorelei, calm down! We can ditch the chibi later and talk about, okay? Stop cursing even its in different language!"

"We are so going to have a sparring later on." Lorelei folded her arms under her rather well-endowed chest. "No holding back!"

"If that is your wish, who am I to complain?" a smirked adorned his lips. "I'm so going to push you _so hard_ that you cannot get up by morning after,"

"Oh my, is that a challenge, Darling?"

"Indeed, Milady."

"Oh Gods, please stop flirting with each other in public." Inu plead for his sanity while Naruto stared upon his older siblings in confusion.

"What is flirting, Inu-san?"

"A certain act you will learn when you are sixteen." Lorelei replied immediately. "Naru-chan, time to meet Hiashi-sama~"

"Okay~!"

 **0000**

Once the Chibis are delivered to their babysitter of the day (Hiashi), the newly dub Power couple shadow walked towards the Hokage Tower, much to the shock of Inu who was dragged along.

"Cassi-chan, I owe you one. Please teach me that." Shikaku begged.

"Okay. I was actually planning to teach the girls about Mariposa. We can add Shadow Walk in the mix for boys." Lorelei agreed immediately as she threw seven privacy wards upon the Hokage Office, much to the displeasure of four Hidden ANBU and two ROOT agents. "Hiya, Nonno! I now know where Blondaime and his spitfire wife is~"

Hisui, Sarutobi, Shikaku and Inu all stared at her.

"Who is Blondaime?"

"Minato Onii-sama! Oh, come on, he's blonde and the current Yondaime. Blonde plus Daime equals Blondaime." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Also, my other counterparts called him that, anyway. Back to the topic, Blondaime and Kushina Onee-sama are absorbed by the Seals. They became the anchor of the Blood Wards I casted on Chibi Naru three years ago. Sure, several key memories of mine are erased caused by the backslash. . but I could get them back. Short story, in seven years I could resurrect them and you could finally retire, Nonno!"

"Are you going to use Edo Tensei?" Shikaku asked in curiosity.

Hisui and Lorelei gave him a startled look.

"Of course not! I'm not someone who's cheap you know! And I have so many ways to resurrect someone without using such barbaric way! If worse comes to worse, I could bind them as Naru-chan's Servants. The Chibi is a walking Chakra battery, anyway." She waved her hand dismissively. "While waiting, I shall asked Naru-chan to fill the paper work. All he needs to do is stamp his name using some blood as the ink."

"The paperwork is seven times more than your usual, Lorelei. And they have to be _triplicated,_ " Hisui reminded her while the others turned pale imagining those requirements.

"Maah, its not that many. Should I remind you about the Fuyuki Incident?"

",. . . I thought we won't talk about it anymore along when the Elemental Countries separated itself."

"I never verbalize it. I just nodded."

"Is that the reason why no one request for a resurrection, Cassi-san?" Sarutobi asked.

"Indeed. Also, how often you could find a wandering Reaper you _could_ ask, anyway? Borrowing Shikaku Onii-sama's catchphrase, Its too troublesome to deal with. And you are not even sure if your request could get approved."

"I shall prepare it then." Hisui produced a Shadow Clone who immediately vanished. "Well, Nonno, It come to my knowledge that you never used a shadow clone to do your paper work. Why is that?"

The Hokage's scream in frustration are music to their ears.

 **A week later,**

"FUCK YOU, NAMIKAZE MINATO!"

Cue on the birds flying away from terror hearing Lorelei's scream. Even Naruto woke up from her shriek.

"Oh, you finally noticed that the Blondaime accidentally summoned you as a Servant?" Hisui bit his cheek in order to stifle his laugh as his beloved glared at him.

Not that he is minding the view, anyway since she is just wearing her black bra and short shorts.

"HISUI! You idiot! Why you didn't told me about this?!" Lorelei pointed the Namikaze/ whirlpool tattoo on her smooth back which is kinda confusing since Masters only have those command seals not the other way around.

"You look sexy."

"Hisui!"

"A good dose of Potter Luck."

" **Mist Waltz!"**

Hisui did a graceful backflip and produce a shield that absorb one of Lorelei's signature wind moves. Mist Waltz is the very _weak attack of hers_ but enough to destroy the whole kitchen. Chibi Naru just blinked and continued to eat his breakfast since he knew they would not hurt him because of the Blood Wards modified by Lorelei after she woke up.

"Calm down, Caster Potter! My oh my, its just an error." The Clan Head rolled his eyes.

"Error, my foot. Hmp!" snapping her fingers, Lorelei's body is now clad with white sleeveless kimono blouse with light pink trims partnered with white short pleated skirt. On her arms are white wide detached sleeves covering until her wrist as a pair of fingerless gloves adorned her hand. A black utility belt is then wrapped on her waist.

Her long legs are clad with black thigh high wedge boots with white trims. What finished her get up is a thick black scarf that cover her nose down to her throat. The length of the scarf reach her knees and a pair of bells is attached on its ends.

Once she got her Leaf headband, she planned on wearing it on her head as a headband.

"Wow! Onee-sama looks so pretty!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you, Naru-chan. Don't worry, once you became an official ninja, I will sew your own armor, okay? Onee-sama's clothes are not just for display. Do you want to watch my exam today?"

"Un! I want to go! Please!"

Lorelei glanced on Hisui, her left eyebrow rose.

"Chibi Naru passed his pop quiz about Sandaime yesterday," he pulled out his tablet (powered by magic). "Out of ten questions, he correctly answered nine. So, he can get a day off today."

"Yehey! Thank you, Onii-sama!"

"Alright, finish your breakfast, Naru-chan. Please do not forget your vegetables." Lorelei ruffled his messy blonde locks.

"Yes~!" Naruto bounce back on his booster seat and finished his breakfast consist of pancakes and omelets. Sure, it is heavy for a normal civilian but since they are not normal humans (Hisui is Death, Lorelei is a Sorcerer Mage while Naruto is a Jinchuuriki) they need energy from the food. Lorelei herself could out eat the Akamichi if she is hungry enough.

After breakfast, they went to Training Ground 43.

 **Training Ground 43,**

"Why here?" Naruto asked.

"Because the Chibi Patrol decided to came along." Hisui replied after he casted several high level shield wards around the spectators area. Sure, Lorelei activated the **Perfect Cube** but its always good to be a paranoid bastard.

Copying Mad-Eye Moody,

CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

"What kind of Jutsu was that, Hisui-sama?" Itachi Uchiha asked.

"It's Hisui-nii san for you, Itachi-kun and to answer your question, Perfect Cube is NOT a Jutsu. It is one of the most powerful Shield Spell created. However, the only drawback is that you cannot go out until the caster said so. You also cannot help your members. This is best used by Medic-nins so they can heal and shield their injured team mates." Hisui explained upon the Chibi Patrol.

They consist of Naruto (figures) Hinata Hyuuga (Hiashi is one of the vict. . er volunteers for Lorelei's test) Neiji Hyuuga (wanted to see Lorelei fight) Shikamaru and Chouji (same reason as Naruto) Itachi and Sasuke.

"Isn't Lorelei-nee-sama's ninja outfit looks impractical?" Sasuke asked.

"If you look it that way, yes. However, her outfit is an armor. You will see it later on, Sasuke-kun." He replied after stowing his wand on his sleeves.

Why use wands? Just for shits and giggles, of course!

Lorelei must felt his graze on her when she looked up since the Perfect Cube is placed above the training Area. His beloved waved at him, earning a smile on his lips.

 _I love you_ he mouthed.

She giggled and replied in the same manner. _I love you too. . ._

" Heart bubbles!" Naruto And Hinata exclaimed, much to the exasperation of the jury and the peanut gallery.

Its time to see what level Lorelei is.


End file.
